Secrets
by Lady Lilly
Summary: Two pilots are not what they seem, and their hidden pasts are about to be discovered. Prologue 1 up!
1. Prologue 1 (Quatrina to Quatre)

Secrets 

Secrets 

By Lady Lilly

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam wing!

Note: Quatre's father's first name is Gaston (I made it up, if any one knows Mr. Winner's real name please tell me!) 

Prologue 

Part 1~ From Quatrina to Quatre

~A.C. 180~

~Winner Co. Labs~

"No!" the head of Winner Corporation yelled, "I must have a son! What do mean it's a another girl?!" he pounded his fist against the table.

"That's what I said Mr. Winner," the lab assistant replied, "The process in which the embryo is made and the environment in which it is raised to become a person makes it impossible for a male embryo to survive. Thus, only female babies can be made by the lab."

"Get out," Gaston grumbled.

"But, sir" the lab assistant stuttered 

"I said, GET OUT!" Gaston rumbled, and then buried his face in his hands, "I MUST have a son!" he cried. This was one of the terrible things that have struck the Winner family. First, the contract with Necko Tech. Co. had failed, then the DNA data was destroyed when the main computer crashed, why they didn't had backups? Who knew, the incident caused his wife to bleed to death when a lab assistant, trying to get replacement DNA samples scraped the needle a little too deep, (Mrs. Winner has Hemophilia, which is a disease which causes the blood to not be able to clot correctly) and now his last hope of producing a male heir with her had gone up in flames. But, he resolved to welcome his newest daughter with all the love he had shown his first over eight years ago. Still, it would have been nice to have a male heir.

~*~ Eleven Years Later ~*~

"Quatrina Rebecca Winner, you come back here!"Mallory Winner yelled as she chased her youngest sister down the halls of the Winner estate on L4. A short blond with a purple case in her arms zoomed down the halls. 

"Na, na, na, na, na! You can't catch me!" taunted Quatrina as she stayed a good five meters ahead of her older sister. She was so absorbed in taunting her sister, she didn't watch where she was going, and thus she ran into the pond.

"HaHaHaHaHa! now who's the loser?" Mallory inquired she drenched little sister, "Hm? I'll take my box back now," she taunted while taking the box that Quatrina had let go of out of the pond. She flicked her long braid over her shoulder as she walked away. 

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatrina growled at the fact her sister got the box back. "Yuck!" she exclaimed at the discovery that there was something in her hair. She pulled the out the offending object, a piece of a pond plant. She slowly dragged her self out and walked towards her room to take a bath and change.As she past her father's office she heard him talking to her mother's portrait, which she her self had done enough times. 

_"Oh, my dear, how I miss you. Your daughters and I have been doing fine. Yes, the last child was a girl, not the boy we wanted, but I have shown her as much love as the others. Still, I wish Quatrina was a boy."_

She gasped and then ran down the hall. As soon as she reached her door, she ran in and swung the door shut with a loud *bang*. She slumped on the ground sobbing. 'How could he?!' she furiously thought 'how could he not of told me?! If he had told me I was his last hope, maybe I could make it up by being the best, that would be the least I could do!' Though she excelled in all subjects, she knew she could do better! She often spent her time idolizing classic Japanese Anime/ Manga, which with her obsession of being just like Kaioh Michiru she had gotten her waist long hair curled and took up violin lessons, this was when she was seven. Now she was an excellent violin player and was as elegant as her idol. In fact she almost got her hair dyed sea green. All that time she had wasted, instead of studying! (deep huh?) All this time, she was supposed to be a guy! Wait a minute! I could act, look, dress and act like a guy, and then Father will have the son her always wanted! With this new goal in mind she walked in to her bathroom searched for a pair of scissors. When she found a pair, she raised them to her knee long hairand cut the wavy tress off. They fell to the floor in golden waves. Then she carefully cut the rest of her hair in a boyish cut. She wandered into her walk in closet and searched for some thing slightly masculine, she came up with pink blouse, some khaki pants and a purple vest, the rest of her clothes consisted of shirts with ribbons and Bishoujo Anime pictures and logos on them, skirts, and dresses. 

Quatrina took a roll of bandages out and wound them around her chest, she was not extremely large around that area, she was only eleven, but they would be noticeable in men's clothing. She glanced at her self in the mirror and glanced, she looked like a slightly feminine guy, but all in all, she looked considerably like the opposite sex. With that, she marched down the hall.

"Father, may I come in?" Quatrina asked she stood out side the door of her father's office. 

"Sure, come in my dear," as she walked in he gasped "What happened?!"

"Well," she glanced down and blushed, "I over heard you telling mother that I was supposed to be a boy, so…"

"But not in THIS sense!" he yelled as he swept his hand towards her, "And what happened to your beautiful, golden hair?"

"I…I…cut it."

"Why?"

"'Cause, it seems you would like a male heir better."

"………"

"Just let me try, please!"

"Very well."

"Oh, and call me Quatre."

"Welcome to the family, Quatre Rebrabra Winner."

A/N: This is pilot that seems feminine is actually a girl fic, another one of the pilots is also going to be girl. I think I spelled Quatre's middle name wrong. 


	2. Prologue 2 (Duet to Duo)

Secrets  
  
By Lady Lilly  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam wing!  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU it splices some of the Episode Zero facts with my ideas. Oh, by the way, I do NOT have a clue what Solo was like. So if he's OCC not my fault!  
  
Key:  
  
[Flash backs]  
  
~Prologue 2~  
  
*Duet to Duo*  
  
~A.C. 190~  
  
~Poor part of L2~  
  
A young girl, wearing a colorful sundress, around ten years old is walking with a boy, wearing black priest style clothes, that looked to be twelve or so. The girl had a basket with food in it and they walked down an alley happily chatting.  
  
"So for my eleventh birthday, Sister Helen is gonna make me a really pretty dress with ribbons and all!" the girl exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, Duet that's really nice of her! When ya get it are ya gonna show me?" the boy asked the girl, now known as Duet.  
  
"A course I gonna show ya, Solo! You're my bestest best friend!" Duet cheerfully said. And they walked towards the Maxwell Church, their home since they were found on the streets starving and dirty. Duet remembered all the times Solo stood up for her and how he protected her while they were still on the streets. She recalled when they first meet.  
  
[She was around three, her parents had just died when their house was on fire, and she made it out, but with nothing but the clothes on her back. And the clothes were very thin and scored from the fire. Solo, who was five at the time came and took her to his family. Solo lived in streets with his three older bothers. They made a living by stealing from the rich, so as she grew up she learned the tricks for stealing, and hiding from the best of the best in the L2 underworld. However, she and Solo lost their protective cover when Solo's brothers all died in a street fight with the opposing gangs on the other side of L2. This happened when Duet was only six, and Solo was only eight. However, those three years spent among the best thieves, the most powerful gangs, the most stealthy assassins, the most daring drug dealers and the best street fighters on that side of the earth taught some thing important things to Duet and Solo such as: kill or be killed. Though they haven't killed anyone themselves, they've seen plenty of fights and deaths, and even been in some fights before. Duet, when she was five pushed Solo out of the way of a guy with a knife and had gotten a deep cut from her neck to her waist on her back. She has worn her hair down or in a braid ever since. For three months they stole from people to survive. Then they ran into Father Maxwell and were taken in by the  
  
Maxwell Church. Duet was given etiquette lessons, and Solo was trained to be a priest.]  
  
As they walked closer to the Church, they felt more edgy. In font were several jeeps. Then they heard an ear-piercing scream. Duet dropped her basket and ran to the Church, Solo followed her. Inside the Church, there were several men standing around.  
  
The men were hitting Sister Helen. Duet immediately kicked one of the men in the gut and punched another. Solo helped by taking out some of the others out. Sister Helen screamed out, "Duet! Solo! Stop that right now! They're not Federation soldiers!"  
  
They stopped abruptly, and looked at her with a 'really? No way!' look. She looked back at them with a look that said 'I'm not kidding, stop that!' Duet and Solo threw their current victims down and asked at the same time, "If they aren't why are they attacking you? Only Fed' soldiers are that low!" One of the remaining men kicked Duet in the chest. Hard.  
  
"Watch it!" yelled Solo as he punched the man where it hurt. He kneeled over. Solo looked to Sister Helen for an explanation. She sighed.  
  
"Well children, it's like this, these men want to stop the Federation from taking over the Colonies."  
  
"Children, she's right," Father Maxwell stepped out of umm…somewhere, "These people want to get rid of the military forces here in L2."  
  
"Yeah, kids listen to your elders, damn, if only we could get a MS or two, we could win, for sure!" one of the men exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, if we get you people two mobile suits, you'll leave this church in peace?" Duet inquired.  
  
"Yeah, sure kid, if you can pull it off!" a woman yelled, laughter broke out from the crowd of masked people.  
  
"We will!" Duet confirmed, "Your talking to the best thieves on L2. Let's go Solo!" and she ran out the church, with Solo on her tail.  
  
~Federation Base~  
  
Duet and Solo sneaked by the guards and crept into the hangar. Duet produced a set of lock picks from her hair, old habits die-hard. She gave Solo some, she climbed up to the catwalk and Solo did they same. They broke into the Mobile suits and started to walk out of the hangar. As their mobile suits were about to leave the base, a bunch of LEOs attacked them.  
  
"Solo, go to the church and give your MS to those people. I'll take care of these losers," Duet yelled over her com-link.  
  
"But…"Solo started  
  
"Now!" Duet yelled, "We must get those people out of the church!" She then sliced a nearby Leo in half with her thermal sword. Solo then ran from the scene.  
  
"Hey little boy, we'll let you pass of you can defeat Max here," a sneering voice said over the com-link.  
  
"Sure!" Duet yelled back, "Give me all ya got!"  
  
'Max' stepped up and attacked. Duet swung her beam saber and by pure luck cut off Max's arm. Then she proceeded to cut Max in half. Then the remaining LEOs attacked her.  
  
"Hey! I thought that you would let me go!" Duet yelled enraged at the people's lack of honor.  
  
"We are the LEO team MAX," a cold empty voice replied over the com- link. " And we fully intend to take you out."  
  
Duet went into a mad rage, destroying all of the mobile suits. Twenty minutes later her heavily damaged LEO limped toward the Maxwell Church. She gazed at the church, or what was left of it any way. She saw Solo leaning over Sister Helen. She dropped out of her LEO and walked toward Solo and Sister Helen.  
  
She saw that Solo was fine and sighed in relief, however all good thought evaporated as she glance to Sister Helen's bloody habit. She rushed over, glancing at Solo asking in her eyes what happened.  
  
"They bombed the place. Father Maxwell died protecting Sister Helen," Solo replied, his eyes were downcast. Tears leaked over Duet's eyes in torrents.  
  
"NO! NO! NNNNNOOOOO!" Duet screamed. Then Sister Helen brushed away some of the tears.  
  
"Duet, Solo, don't cry, it's not your fault, it's not your, arrg, fault. May God bless and keep both of you," Sister Helen whispered and closed her eyes. She handed Solo a silver cross. Her hand fell to the ground, her eyes became glassy.  
  
"Sister Helen, wake up, WAKE UP! You can't, you can't leaved us!" Duet screamed, not wanting to lose one of the few people who cared about her. Solos hugged her and lead her away.  
  
~Three Months Later~  
  
"Hey, what are doing?!" a gray hair scientist yelled at two young children ran over him. They turned and looked at him. He evaluated them. The girl was fast and agile, the boy seemed sturdy enough. "Hey, kids come to my place, I want to show you something." The kids looked doubtful, then the girl got the boy to come with him.  
  
They entered a lab filled with machines. "Look, my colleges and I wish to bring down the Federation, the only orphans around this area lost their families in war, am I right?" Solo and Duet nodded. "Good, maybe you would like to help me?" They nodded again. "Okay then let me explain the basics. You will both go under intensive training to build your body to be prepared for continuous battle. Then you'll help to design and build the Gundam you will pilot, thus, you know every millimeter. Then you will commence Operation Meteor, one colony from each cluster will drop unto earth, if you're still alive, use the Gundams to destroy all that you can on the earth and its people. You see the earth started almost all the wars in the colonies, the original inhabitants of the colonies were engineers, scientists and such people. We never wanted to fight, power to us was electrical power. Unlike on earth we weren't so impure."  
  
Duet could see the logic in this, she wanted to have other people know what it was like to lose everything you cared about. Solo saw the glimmer in Duet's eyes and gave in. So their new life started.  
  
~Two Years Later~  
  
Duet walked to the market to buy more junk food, Professor G said as long as they worked harder, they could eat junk food. Suddenly someone put a cloth on her face, then she saw black.  
  
Duet woke up a bit later, she looked at her self and gasped, her dress was torn and splattered with blood, her own. She felt sore, and a funny taste was in her mouth. Then she figured out what happened.  
  
"I've been raped," she whispered to no one, she repeated the words many times before her common sense kicked in. She should get over it, she couldn't change what just happened, but the only confusing her was why the rapists picked her. She wasn't that cute, and she wasn't well developed. Oh well, she brushed her dress and ran home.  
  
"What?! Someone raped you?!" Solo screamed, really mad a whomever.  
  
"Not somebody, somebodys. There was more than one I sensed it before they knocked me out." Duet replied calmly, "And don't kill them, you'll just get in trouble."  
  
"Okay," Solo knew there was no point in arguing with Duet. What she said went.  
  
~Four Months Later~  
  
""Duet have you been pigging out again? You're getting a bit big around there. And what's with you throwing up all the time?" Solo inquired over lunch.  
  
"Umm, Solo, I err um think I'm pregnant," Duet told her boyfriend. He spit out his milk.  
  
"What?! When did that happen?!"  
  
"When I got raped remember, I should be in the stage with morning sickness. Don't worry, I'll keep on training, that way I'll still be in shape!" Duet laughed, honestly, Solo worried too much, it wasn't like he was the one with the problems.  
  
~Four Months Later~  
  
Duet held her son in her arms, he was quite a trouble baby.  
  
"So, what will we name him?" Solo asked while playing with the boy.  
  
"How about Trio Maxwell?" Duet suggested.  
  
"Sure, hey want to get married after you get better?"  
  
"But, I just turned thirteen! Well, it would be nice, so do you have a ring?" Duet asked playfully, there was no way…  
  
"Why yes I do, soon to be Mrs. Solo Maxwell!" He took out a small box, inside was a thin gold band with two platinum hearts intertwined. He slipped it on her ring finger and kissed her on the lips.  
  
~Two Months Later~  
  
Duet glanced at her self again, veil in place, dress wasn't under her feet, bouquet, check. Well, then, all systems go!  
  
Solo was shifting foot to foot, his feet were falling asleep! The wedding chapel was empty expect for the priest, Duet, and him. Duet came out and the wedding march came on. Anyway the ceremony was done and finally Duet and Solo were married.  
  
That night Duet snuggled up to Solo, glad to be in his arms. She fell into a gentle sleep.  
  
~One Year Later~  
  
Congratulations! It's a girl! Duet held Quartet in her arms, for some reason Solo hadn't showed up yet. Oh well, and she headed home, her strength was slightly sapped but not much. She placed Quartet in her cradle and went into the main room of the lab. Prof. G was waiting. He held something in his hand. No way, it couldn't be Sister Helen's cross could it? Solo would never part with it, which meant…  
  
"Oh, no, no!" Duet gasped, the cross meant Solo was dead.  
  
"Solo also told me to give this to you if he died," Prof. G tossed a piece of paper her way, "Get ready, you'll be piloting the Deathscythe, alone. Training will resume after tomorrow." He walked out.  
  
Duet opened the piece of paper, it was a letter, from Solo to her.  
  
Dear Duet,  
  
If you're reading this, it means I'm dead. Anyway, I haven't been letting you on about my past. I am an heir a vast fortune, but my cousin wanted it so he persuaded Aunt Viola to disown my entire family and me. That's why you meet me on the streets. Now I have already named you as the heir of my money. Go see Aunt Viola, she'll help you. Her address is on the other side.  
  
Love You Forever,  
  
Solo  
  
Duet turned it over and read the address, she knew that area, it was were she lived before Solo found her. She had to find this Aunt Viola if only to tell her Solo was dead. She kissed her wedding ring as all the good times she shared with Solo. Well, she still had tomorrow before training started, she would visit Solo's aunt.  
  
Duet pushed the double stroller besides the door and rang the door bell. A tall butler answered it, "My I help you miss?"  
  
"Yeah, tell Aunt Viola that Duet Maxwell is here." The butler disappeared then reappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry madam the mistress refuses to talk at street trash."  
  
"Tell her I'm Solo's 'friend' okay,"  
  
"Right away" Then a middle-aged woman with brown hair appeared.  
  
"So, you knew my nephew, Solo?" the woman inquired.  
  
"Yes, we were married about a year ago," Duet replied.  
  
"Married?" The woman raised her eyebrows, "But he's barely fourteen!"  
  
"Yeah, well, anyway, I can here to tell you that he's dead," Duet lowered her eyes and bit her lip. It wasn't fair! They had been married for only a year!  
  
"He's dead?" Viola gasped. "Well, dear, come inside, oh, are those your baby siblings?"  
  
"No, Aunt Viola, their mine, mine and Solo's." She decided not to tell the older one was the result of a rape. She followed Viola in.  
  
Duet walked back to the compound, refreshed by the conversation with Aunt Viola. She had learned about Solo's family. She had told Viola about the times she shared with Solo. Then a thought stuck her, when Operation Meteor commenced, Viola, Trio, and Quartet would die! She resolved that OM wouldn't happen. Maybe the other pilots were thinking the same thing? Then she remembered that all the others were male (almost Duet, but one isn't). She would go as a guy, so they wouldn't look down on her. She would let Aunt Viola watch Trio and Quartet. And the rest, they say, is history…  
  
A/N: Okay, at the end I got lazy. I might revise it, maybe not. Anyway, all you 2x1 fans, THIS is NOT a 1x2 fic! I don't have anything problems with yoai, just certain couple. 1x2 I just don't like. This is going to be 3x4, 2x5, 1xR, 6x9, 13x11, 4x MU or DC (not sure which). Yeap, this is non- yoai, but it does contain yuri, in the later chapters (or is that earlier ones?) No, Quatrina is not two timing, the two romances happen at different times. Review! And go and read I Gaze at You, by moi, I want reviews for it! 


End file.
